Ed Edd n Eddy vs Eddsworld
Ed Edd n Eddy vs Eddsworld is a What If DBX by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs Eddsworld: Two popular trios face off in this ultimate brawl. Intro Welcome to DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX One sunny afternoon in the cul-de-sac, there was a spaceship that was falling from the sky. It crash lands right into a ticket stand in lane and three boys comes out of the ship shortly after it crashes. They were none than Edd, Tom, and Matt the Eddsworld trio. *Coughs* *Coughs* "Where are we?" asked Tom. "I don't know, but I don't think we're anywhere near home." explained Edd. "Well we better get home soon, my favorite show is coming on" said Matt. "My Scam!" shouted someone. The Eddsworld gang turns towards their left and sees three teenage boys coming towards them and one of them had an angry look on his face. They were none other than Ed, Edd n Eddy. "You jerks, look at what you did, you wreck our scam!" shouted Eddy. The Eddsworld trio looks behind them and sees that they had crashed into a ticket stand and turns back to the Eds. "Yeah sorry about that, we weren't paying attention to where we were going!" said Edd. "Sorry?! Do you know how long it took us to make this?!" shouted Eddy. "Eddy calm down, It was just an accident, they'd even apologize" said Double D. "Accident my foot! Come on boys lets teach these punks a lesson!" said Eddy as he got into a combat stance. "Look buddy we said we were sorry, so why don't you... (Eddy punches Matt in the face) My Face!" shouted Matt. "Oh it is on!" shouted Matt. The Eds and the Eddsworld trio all get into a combat stance. 'HERE WE GO!' Edd rushes towards Eddy and starts throwing punches at him, but Eddy kicks him in the crotch, Double D and Tom struggle with each other, and Matt and Ed are in the middle of a slap fight. Edd then pulls out a gun and fires several bullets towards the Eds. The Eds barely dodge the bullet and Ed grabs a car and tosses towards the Eddsworld trio, but they dodge it. Edd pulls out a soup thermos with a radioactive symbol on it, drinks whatever inside, and becomes super Edd. Super Edd flies into the air and rains down energy bolts onto the Eds, the Eds barely dodges them all and Eddy glares upward. "Playing superhero huh, well two can play at that game!" shouted Eddy as he then rips off his clothes, revealing a costume underneath, he becomes professor scam. Professor Scam flies into the air using his jet pack and exchange blows with super Edd, while the two fight it out, Ed and Double D have some trouble fighting off Matt and Tom. Double D throws a weak punch towards Tom, but Tom easily dodges and kicks double d to the ground. Matt pulls out a laser gun and fires laser towards Ed, but Ed barely dodges them. Just then Eddy came crashing from sky, after losing his fight with super Edd, and lands on top of both Ed and Double D. "Yay I won!" shouted Super Edd. Suddenly Edd loses his powers and falls to the ground on top of Tom and Matt. The radioactive thermos rolls out of Edd's hand towards the Eds. Ed sees the thermos, grabs it, drinks the radioactive liquid, and gets the same powers as super Edd. Ed shoots a laser towards Edd, obliterating his head, killing him instantly. "Oh no he's got Edd!" shouted Matt. "I know run!" shouted Tom. Tom and Matt runs off, but Eddy and Double D stood in their tracks. Double D pulls out the bowling ball cannon and shoots a bowling ball towards Tom's head, obliterating his head, while Eddy pulls out his hypno wheel and begins to hypnotize both Matt. "I'm your Master! I'm your Master!!!" shouted Eddy. "Yes you are my master" said Matt. "Give me your wallet!" shouted Eddy. Matt pulls out his wallet and hands it to Eddy. Eddy then uppercuts Matt into the air and Ed uses his powers to obliterate Matt with his laser eyes, killing him instantly. "Yes we Won!" shouted Eddy. K.O! Aftermath The Eds head over to the candy store and uses Matt's money to buy themselves some jawbreakers. Conclusion This DBX's Winner is Ed Edd n Eddy! Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights